Phineas and Ferb & The King of Pride Rock
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Clickie for Description. Rated K. On hiatus at the moment. I'm open for suggestions if anyone's got any ideas they want to contribute. I'll eventually finish it, when my writer's block for this story goes away. Please be patient when it comes to updates.
1. Introduction

I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I do not own The Lion King. I do not own them, Sam I am not.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb decide to help Isabella and the Fireside girls earn a patch, but thanks to Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz, they get thrown into a massive web of trouble. They accidentally change fate, can they right the world?

Here is a list of Possible Pairings:

**Candace x Jeremy  
****Stacey x Coltrane  
****Phineas x Kiara  
****Phineas x Isabella  
****Ferb x OC  
****Kovu x OC  
****Ferb x Vitani**

There may be more eventually, but those are all for now.


	2. Animal Business

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or The Lion King.**

* * *

Walking into the garden behind the raven haired Isabella, were us. Dressed up in orange uniforms, silent and obedient. Yes, I am a fireside girl. There are six of us, see. Well six of us that are lead by the famed Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Little Miss permanently perfect. Little Miss perfect ray of sunshine, come to brighten up everyones day. I'd much rather be reading than traipsing around the city with Isabella and her "crew".

And me? Oh, I'm the one who's way different from the rest. See, I've got long long beautiful black hair that I always keep confined to a ponytail holder. And, I've got big black-framed nerdy glasses, but I can't help it. Sometimes others are weirded out by the size of my eyes when you look at them through my glasses. I think my eyes look kinda cool. Anyway, about my eyes? They are a beautiful silvery-blue color. They really are pretty, probably the only thing about me that is pretty at all. My skin of course, is paper white, and my face is marked by freckles. I'm an oddball, that's for sure.

I'm new to the Fireside Girls Association. I was forced to join by my parents, who have decided that I like books too much, and need to make some friends. So lo and be hold, I became a fireside girl. Against my will, I might add. On my own, I would never be caught in these outfits. I am now forced to wear this ugly, girly uniform that normally I wouldn't be caught dead in. And yet, look at me now.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Came Isabella sickeningly sweet voice. Ugh, sometimes that girl makes me want to vomit, with her cursed lovesick ways. Oh, you seem to think I'm jealous. I'm not. I just can't stand romance. I'm only 11, so what does it matter anyway? I'll like romance when I want to like romance. Until then, I will continue to be grossed out by it.

"Just chilling." Came the redheaded boy's response. I'd only been a Fireside Girl for two weeks today, yet I already knew that Phineas and Ferb were always doing something weird, and advanced with technology.

"What are you doing?" Came the rarely-heard voice that belonged to Phineas' step brother Ferb. I hadn't expected him to speak at all. Then again, this is Ferb we're talking about. Not often is it when he says something, so who could have expected that question.

Isabella kept her eyes on Phineas as she answered. "We're going to get our 'Understanding Animals' Patch."

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." Phineas said, leaping to his feet. That's one thing that I dislike about Phineas. I've only known him for two weeks, yet all I have heard him do is pretty much order Ferb around like a slave. Phineas decides what they will do that day, every day.

"Oh goody." I muttered sarcastically, and then all eyes were on me. Little unenthusiastic me. I mean _all_ eyes. It didn't bother me that they were staring at me, since I am not their friends. I am just here because my parents signed me up for this torture.

"Is there a problem, Yuki?" Came Isabella's sickeningly sweet voice, in a tone that dared me to cross her.

"No." I lied. Of course I didn't want to be kicked out of the Fireside Girls. They were the only reason that my parents were still giving me my allowance every week. If I got kicked out, then my cash flow would cease. Then I wouldn't be able to buy new books to read, since I must have read all the books at the public library already.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Isabella asked. Just her voice made me sick. I disliked the fireside girl a great deal, and I was aware that she wasn't exactly fond of me either. I could live with that, easy. But her sickening voice, always daring me to speak out against her, always daring me to do something that I know would make me look like the bad guy.

"We're going to build a device that can turn a person into an animal, and back again when they want to."

"Impossible." I spoke out. This couldn't happen. It was just a misguided fantasy. This was just going to be a make-believe machine that would end up turning us all into fools, if we weren't already.

"We built a time machine one time." Phineas told me. I nodded in pretend belief, though I really didn't believe him. This was stupid.

Of course, if you know anything about Phineas and Ferb, you'll know that I ended up the fool. It took them just one hour to build something that looked like a television remote. There was a massive flat screen TV up on the fence, and a web cam at the bottom of it. Ferb inserted something into by typing on a keyboard which had appeared from a slot under the TV.

Then, there were were, standing in front of the TV, six inches tall, covered in thick brown fur, standing on tiny paws, and staring at each other's big bushy tails. Phineas and Ferb had turned us all into squirrels. I just sat gaping whilst everyone else hopped around the yard crazily. They were having fun being a squirrel.

Then, we saw Candace, standing with Stacey, Coltrane and Jeremy. The three of them were staring at the yard full of squirrels, and the red headed squirrel one who held the TV remote, aiming it at the TV screen, while the green haired one types something into the keyboard.

Then, we were all human again. The boy whom I'd learned to be named Baljeet fell from a tree, which he'd been climbing as a squirrel. Candace and her friends stood, mouths agape. Of course they were surprised! We had just turned from squirrel to people!

"Oh, you guys are so busted this time!!" Candace growled, hands clenched in fists.

"Hey, that looks cool. What are you guys doing?" Came both Jeremy's and Stacey's voices in unison.

So they explained. During which explanation, came the random phrase "Hey, where's Perry?" referring to the random disappearance of Phineas & Ferb's pet platypus.

Of course, everyone began to fool around with Phineas and Ferb's Machine. Candace completely lost the urgency to call her mother when Jeremy began to play with the invention. So, the large group played with the machine for hours.

About two hours later, Phineas was about to change everyone back to their human form for good, having changed everyone into Platypuses to try and communicate with Perry, who had disappeared, and not yet returned.

Suddenly, the ground shook. It was an Earthquake! The shaking made Phineas trip, and he did a somersault, dropping the animal-human transformer. Isabella fell into Phineas, and many others also crashed into him, including myself. Under a large pile of platypuses, lay a crushed transformation device. Stepping back as the earth-trembling stopped, we all stared at it.

"This can't be good." Came several voices at once.

Suddenly, we all blacked out at the same time, landing softly in the grass. We did not feel ourselves being transformed for one final time. We did not feel ourselves traveling to a new place. We didn't feel anything but empty darkness.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. The Mane Discovery

**I do not own P&F or TLK.**

* * *

And then we all awoke. I blinked a few times, confused, until I remembered. We were all laying the the golden Savannah grass. Of course, this was even more confusing for us. How did we get here? Phineas and Ferb's invention had done nothing more than send us into a deep confusion. So much so, that I refused to even so much as look at the crowd of people whom I was with. I turned, and sat with my back towards them.

No matter, I sat up, and lifted a hand up to check for my glasses. All my hands did was touch my face. In a panic, I frantically searched the ground for my glasses, when I realized that I could see perfectly without them. I marveled at this strange phenomena, but said nothing. This was pretty cool, that it had cured my bad eyesight, even if we were in the middle of nowhere.

Well, when I didn't feel my glasses, I was shocked at what I did feel. Velvet. On my face? It was the thing that truly confused me. I patted my face for a little while, exploring a second strange occurrence. I discovered that the velvet was all over my face, except for the end of my nose. And obviously it wasn't inside my mouth, or in my eyes.

When I removed my hands from my face, my heart stopped. They were not the hands I was used to, in fact, they weren't even hands at all! I stared in disbelief at these _things_ at the ends of my arms. _Paws_. Thats what they were. Phineas and Ferb had given me _paws_. They would pay, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

Upon my horrifying discovery that I now had massive paws, I forgot about my now-velvet covered face, and I failed to notice that my arms were covered in the same fur as my paws. When I noticed this, I barely stopped myself from screaming as I raced over to a large puddle.

The puddle was clear blue, and reflected me instantly. I screamed at what I saw. My whole body was covered in pale golden fur, except on the top of my head, where I had a tuft of black fur, and on my face, which was covered in the same old freckles as before. My eyes were the same, except that they were set in the head of a lioness, not my former-human self.

"Phineas!" I growled, finding myself speaking a much larger lioness. She was long and lanky, with a tuft of bright ginger fur atop her head. Her fur was also a light golden color, though compared to mine, which was much closer to white than gold, it was darker. We glanced at each other, and gasped, horrified.

"This can't be good." Spoke Baljeet's voice from the body of a brown furred lion with a black mane, well his mane was puffy, but definitely could not be called a mane yet. His mane tuft appeared to be trying to transform into a full mane, but had only just begun.

"Yeah..." Isabella's sickeningly sweet voice came from the body of a young lioness, like myself, with fur like the the older lioness's, except with big blue eyes and a black fur tuft, instead of bright ginger.

Suddenly, all of us were standing over the puddle, staring in horror at the reflections it showed. We were _lions_ for heaven's sake! _Lions_! I wasn't about to forgive Phineas and Ferb for this mishap. We could get killed instantly by the pride who's territory we were in.

"Um, bad news guys. The human-animal transformer is nowhere to be found." Ferb's voice came from a lanky lion. It was larger than the lion-Isabella, Baljeet, Me, etc, but much smaller than the lion-Candace, Jeremy, Stacey and Coltrane. It had creamy golden fur, with a growing green mane. He was one messed up looking lion.

"Intruders!" Came a different voice, hostile and aggressive. We all spun, eyes wide with fear. A lot of us saw our newest companion, and shut our eyes with fear. We were sure that we were all going to die.

The newcomer was a massive male lion, with a red-brown mane that looked to be envied by many, and dark golden fur. His eyes were warm and brown. He looked like he could tear apart any opponent that he faced in seconds. I could feel both lions who stood on either side of me, Baljeet and a fellow Fireside girl, Gretchen, were trembling with fear.

Above the lion, flying in the air beside him, was a blue horn bill. It was odd to see such a combination, but today, you couldn't really add to the weirdness, so it didn't really occur to us that this was actually something strange. I was most definitely too distracted.

"Zazu, I thought that you said that there were intruders. These are nothing more than cubs!" the lion said, looking over at the blue horn bill. Warm brown eyes studied each of them carefully. Then, the lion spoke. "Where are your parents?"

"Not anywhere near here. And not coming here either." I said bluntly. What did it matter anyway? We were thousands of miles from home, had become creatures that we weren't, our way home, and our way to transform was busted, and it looked like the lion was either going to kill us or take us prisoner, so what did it matter anyway?

"Well that just won't do." Came the horn bill's voice.

"Why don't you come with me. You can join my pride. I'm the king of these lands. My name is Simba. And you all are?"

And so the introductions began. Something which I chose to not take part. Yes, I've been deemed anti-social by many, but what does it matter? They are merely children which I will be free of once I graduate from high school. Who needs friends anyway, it's just work to keep up, and a waste of time in the long run. No, I do not need these children.

"Here we are." Came Simba's voice. He nodded to a massive stone structure, which looked very much like a massive sun dial. Many jaws dropped in awe, and the one named Simba began to lead us all towards it.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	4. Little Miss Temper

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or The Lion King.**

* * *

And in no time, we were all a part of Simba's pride. Well, all except me. I was technically a member, though I definitely felt as though I didn't fit in. I did not play with the other lion cubs, I did not socialize with those in the pride. I sat on my own, brooding my misfortune at being here, and not being able to go home.

Simba's daughter however, was absolutely thrilled at getting some playmates. She was constantly playing with someone, though never with me. She understood my hostility, and it seemed to me that she was the _only_ one who understood my homesickness. Well, at least someone did. Nobody else seemed to care, or miss their parents.

Candace had gone into super-flirt mode, after Jeremy told her that she "looked pretty cute as a lioness". She had gone into a giggling fit, and then the two had walked off to watch the sunset, which I was disgusted to heard Jeremy tell Candace that "the sunset only looks half as pretty as you", sending the girl into a second fit of hysterical girly-giggling.

And Stacey and Coltrane had one off soon afterwards, during the middle of a similar conversation. I sat with Kiara for once, and told her that I was going to be sick. She thought I was funny, but agreed that romance was yucky stuff, and should not happen in front of us. So, I decided to be Kiara's friend, even though I refused to be anyone else's.

The other lion cubs had gotten bored of Kiara, and gone off to play elsewhere, whereas Kiara was respectful of me, though she was the princess, and I was just an abandoned cub. Well, at least Kiara didn't try to rule my very breath like Isabella did. That may have been why I preferred Kiara's company to Isabella's, or any of those fireside girls.

So Kiara and I discussed much as we sat and watched the other lion cubs. Buford, now a rather squat pale gold lion, with a dark brown tuft for a mane, attempt to flirt with one of the fireside girls. It seemed that Baljeet was attempting the same thing, except it wasn't working for either young lion.

Turning to face Kiara, I spoke. "What is with these boys lately? I have not known them to be like _that_!"

She giggled in response, and shrugged. She didn't seem to know either. I wondered if it was perhaps the change of chemicals in their bodies that made them like this, I mean the change of species is a pretty drastic change, after all. It's not like the change of tonsils or your appendix being removed, but your entire anatomy switched around completely.

*

Well, the days went on, and the weeks went on, and the group of us grew up. Rafiki, a mandrill, and the pridelands' shaman, came to visit Simba. To my surprise, the one called Rafiki lived through the encounter, and even stayed long enough to marry Candace and Jeremy, as well as Stacey and Coltrane.

Their marriages shocked me completely. Did they hold no hope whatsoever of returning to their human life? Then I realized that Candace and Stacey had probably decided that they were in love, and that they had what they wanted, so just marry to keep what they had. I shook my head in scorn at their antics. I certainly didn't approve of what they had done, so why should I just pretend that I did?

And Kiara and I were adolescents, as well as that hateful Isabella, and her evil minions. Well, a little while after Kiara and I became friends, Isabella showed her true colors, though just to me, but Kiara just happened to be hidden in a bush nearby and witnessed the entire thing. Kiara and I are good friends, while the both of us very much dislike Isabella and her evil followers.

So Isabella had pretty much claimed Phineas as her "lover", though Phineas remained as dense as ever about Isabella's true feelings. It was quite funny to watch her drop endless hints, and flirt from here all the way to the stars above, and Phineas not pick up on _any_ of them. At times, Kiara and I were laughing so hard that we squirted water out of our noses. And that only helped to make us laugh even more.

Until once day, Kiara's first hunt. Simba asked me to go and watch her, keep an eye on her, but Phineas followed me for some reason. When I realized that he was following me, I yelled at him, therefore blowing my cover, and making Kiara notice me. Because of Phineas' excuse that he was following _me_ and not _her_, Phineas and Kiara returned to Pride Rock together, while Princess Kiara told me that I was exiled.

So, from a petty little argument, I stalked off to the Outlands, to be attacked by a light gold colored lioness, you was young and aggressive. She, like me, had a tuft of fur on her head like a young male lion, and similar colored eyes. Whilst mine were silvery blue, hers were electric blue, and truly beautiful.

When I explained that I had been exiled, she took me home to her mother, who was the leader of the Outlands pride. I soon learned that the young lioness who had found and "captured" me was named Vitani, and her mother, Zira. After revealing all the Pridelands secrets to Zira, I was allowed to join her pride.

I soon met her two sons, Kovu, and Nuka. Nuka was somewhat neurotic, or rather, psychotic, whilst Kovu was calm and collected, reserved and seemingly intelligent too. Somehow, I found myself very attracted to Kovu. In fact, I hadn't been with the Outlands pride more than a month when Kovu and I were officially dubbed "an item".

I soon joined Zira, Vitani, and Kovu in the late night plotting sessions, and the watch groups assigned to pride rock. Finally, I felt as though I belonged. It had taken most of my life, but I finally belonged to a group. All thanks to Kiara's mood swings and temper. All thanks to Simba asking me to watch Kiara's first hunt, keep an eye on her when he knew as well as any that Kiara was moody and temperamental, more so lately than ever before.

And so, thats how my life on the Outlands, my walk on the dark side, began. And soon, we will be ruling Pride Rock, Simba killed, and his pride exiled. And we both know what that means. With Kovu King, that meant that the other half of the "item", in other words me, would be his Queen. That was something I actually looked forward to.

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE SOME OPINIONS AND CRITICISM ON THIS STORY!**


	5. Do Tell

**Alright everyone, so alot of you guys have been requesting an update. I'm sorry that this has taken so long, but my ideas for this particular fic are slow in coming. Another update might be a little while.**

**I'm really sorry for having basically abandoned this fic. If my muse for this fic wasn't so finicky, it'd be finished by now. It's not because I haven't been working on it, because I've done so many times, but often nothing gets added, because I can't figure out how to build onto what I've got. Do I ever hate when that happens.**

**So, as I've said in previous chapters, I don't own _Phineas and Ferb_ or _The Lion King._**

* * *

So the plot developed. We would send Kovu to the Pridelands, while Nuka, Vitani and I set fire to the Pridelands. Kovu would join the pride, and get close to Kiara, and the closer he got to Kiara, the closer he would get to Simba, and when he was close enough, he would strike and kill Simba.

So the plan was set into action. The fire went better than was originally planned, and soon Kovu was a Pridelander. I was one of Zira's chosen ones, who got to help take shifts observing the pridelanders. Perhaps it was because Zira thought of me like an adopted daughter and seemed to love me more than she did Nuka, or perhaps it was because I was Kovu's beloved.

I padded through the savannah grass in the dark of night, completely blending into my surroundings. I was going to relieve Vitani of her watch duty. She'd go back and sleep for awhile, and I'd take up watch. Later, Zira herself would come and relieve Nuka. Then Vitani would relieve me, and so on and so forth.

The staggering of the shifts had been all my idea. I had explained that it might be best if it was staggered like so. So far, we were having no issues with the shifts. However, I tended to not like half of my shift. Working with Nuka was a complete nightmare. He had no brain and could not understand the concept of the plan!

I'd already raked by razor sharp claws across his face a few times just for being an idiot. He had complained to his mother, who had pretended to agree with him. However, once Zira came to relieve Nuka from his shift so that he could sleep, she assured me that she didn't have a problem with what I'd done, and told me that maybe if I kept doing it, we might disturb his common sense from it's hibernation. Either that, or I'd damage his brain beyond it's current state. From then on, it was an inside joke between Zira and I that even if I damaged Nuka's brain beyond it's current state, we wouldn't really notice the difference anyway.

After a little while of the staggered shifts, the four of us began to get overwhelmed and exhausted. The journey to our watch post was long and strenuous, and there was little food and comfort to come back to when we returned home. After awhile, we decided that two on watch was more than needed, so the watch post schedule was altered so that only one lion was on watch at each given time. We didn't have a set plan on who would relieve who, just whoever was feeling up to the journey.

I caught scent of something too close for comfort, and so I dropped to my stomach and crept forwards through the grass. Ahead of me, Vitani's scent was strong, mixed with the scent of another. I flattened my ears to my head. The scent was... _pridelander_ scent. Had Vitani been discovered? The Pridelanders would kill her!

I neared the watch post, to see Vitani sitting, completely relaxed, with another. A lion who was a little bit older than she was, but not by much. Maybe a few months? The sad thing was though, that I knew the lion who she was sitting with, and it disappointed me greatly. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing before me.

I backed away from the pair, and once I was far enough away from them that I wouldn't be noticed if I turned and ran, I turned and ran. My paws couldn't carry me fast enough back to the outlands. I had news for Zira, and she wasn't going to like it. I just hoped that Vitani had a _really really_ good explanation for keeping the company of the other lion.

Zira looked confused, then angry, when I appeared in her sight. She marched up to me, her claws scraping tiny furrows into the earth with each pawstep. Her eyes were narrowed, and she demanded that I give her a good explanation as to why I had abandoned Vitani at her post. By that time, a crowd had gathered.

"Zira, I don't think you'll like this. I'd prefer to tell you it _in private_." I looked around at the crowd and gave them a meaningful look, as if to say, come back later, you'll find out soon enough. Zira nodded in response and used a flick of her tail to back up the look I'd given the rest of the pride.

She turned and lead me to her cave, one separate cave that served at the queen's quarters. She sat down, and flicked with her tail as to where I should sit. I obeyed my Queen, and took a deep breath, I was ready to tell her.

"Vitani had betrayed us." I started, staring into Zira's eyes so that she could read my honesty in much the same way that I used to read books. Now I can't even turn a page of one if I managed to somehow get hold of one.

"What? How can that be? Tell me exactly what happened!" Zira gave the command and I obeyed immediately, telling her the entire story of what I'd seen, and what I'd heard.

"She was sitting, all snuggled up with that green-maned _freak_ Ferb, and they were talking about how much Kovu and Kiara were _in love_! Well, Vitani was the one doing _all_ the talking, since that green-maned freak seldom speaks. I saw Kovu and Simba _alone_ atop Priderock, and Simba had invited Kovu inside. Vitani wasn't even watching as Kovu just _let Simba live_. Both Kovu and Vitani have betrayed us, Zira!"

"You are the only one true to us. Vitani or Kovu will surely tell of our plan. We must attack, now!"

"I agree. And I may have a plan, my Queen."

"Do tell, my favored daughter."

I was touched by what Zira had called me; her favored daughter. It was nice to be appreciated by such a powerful figure. I nodded and began to tell of my plan.

"Very nice. You should have been my chosen one. Scar was wrong about Kovu, and now we are paying for his mistake. But you are the lioness who Scar's dream told him would lead us to victory. _You_ are the lioness with the tuft, not that traitor Vitani. We searched high and low for that cub, spent nights planning how to steal her, and now she has betrayed us. We should have waited for you all along, my daughter."

I was glad that Zira approved of my plan.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you'll review, but be patient when it comes to updates. If I get any ideas for the fic, I'll write like crazy to get you guys the next chapter.**


End file.
